


Ollie Thinks (drabble)

by PoemsUrCool



Category: Wonder Pets (Cartoon)
Genre: Animals, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemsUrCool/pseuds/PoemsUrCool
Summary: Ollie Thinks about his relationship with the Wonder Pets.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Ollie Thinks (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing piece, so it probably sucks :D
> 
> drabble

Ollie just didn't get it. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get the Wonder Pets to like him! He knows that he's charming and awesome and fun to be around, but the guinea pig, turtle, and duckling would rather be anywhere but where he is.

At least the guinea pig tries to hide it well. She is the most mature out of them, so she at least tries to be sociable.

The turtle is the nicest out of them, and unlike the other two he seems to genuinely like Ollie.

But the duck…

She made it pretty clear and obvious that she hated him.

Ollie would think about this (when he took the time to think at all, that is!) and wonder why his so-called friends don't love him the way he loves them...

**Author's Note:**

> well there you go


End file.
